colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Convoy
Convoy is a mission of Colony Wars: Red Sun. This mission is unlocked by completing the mission Valdemar.... Completing this mission will unlock the mission Retrieval, while failing this mission will wipe all unsaved progress. Mission Selection Engram Link Empiret Naval Security contract 58962/J. Convoy escort. 13000 CR plus Bonuses and Bounty. Engram Link The Engram marks the true path to your destiny Briefing Empiret Naval Security contract 58962/J. Objectives: 1. Escort Convoy to Jumpgate. 2. Expect attacks from Pirate fighters. 3. Additional Bounty will be paid for destruction of Pirate Galleon. continue... | Pirate activity in the Magenta system has increased despite determined efforts by our Naval Security forces. You may well be aware that Haulers have to cruise in normal space whilst recalibrating their jump-drives.| This leaves them vulnerable to attack - and our usual Escorts are proving inadequate. | The standard League bounty rates are offered to pilots willing to assist in convoy defense. Expect attack from typical Pirate Fighters.| The more dangerous Pirate Interceptors may also be encountered.| There is also some evidence that the pirates are operating a Pirate Galleon - a substantial additional bounty is offered for a confirmed kill.| Regardless, however, the valuable cargo must be protected. 500 CR will be paid for each Cargo Module towed out intact. Briefing Unit Information Haulers Primary Objective GREEN on Radar Protect Escorts GREEN on Radar Protect and Assist Pirate Fighters (Raiders) RED on Radar Pirate Interceptors (Fighters) RED on Radar Pirate Galleon RED on Radar Extra Bounty Cargo Module GREEN on Radar Protect Forces Empiret Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *3x Hauler *9x Cargo Module (Cargo 1.1, 1.2, 1.3, 2.1, 2.2, 2.3, 3.1, 3.2, 3.3) *2x Empiret Escort Pirate Forces *?x Pirate Fighter *?x Pirate Interceptor *?x Pirate Raider *1x Pirate Galleon Dialogue Pre-Mission Cutscene *Valdemar: My mind was in a terminal spin. There I was, some kind of deep cover agent, who'd been triggered by a guy who could infiltrate my dreams and show me a possible future. Me, Valdemar, who kept himself to himself and got through the days one at a time. And then some phantom turns up and says "Hey Valdemar, do me a favor and save the universe." Heh, and I say, "Yeah, sure. When do I start?" Mission Starts *Hauler: This is Transtar hauler on route through your volume. Do not fire(!) Empiret Escorts Damaged *Escort: We're taking fire right and left(!) Cargo Module Breaks Free *Message: A cargo module has broken free and is loose in space. Pirate Galleon *Message: Pirate Fleetship entering area and tailing convoy. Pirate Galleon Grapples Cargo Module *Message: Pirate Fleetship gathering lost cargo. Hauler Shields Depleted *Hauler: I'm too badly damaged. I'll have to jettison my cargo and make a run for it! *Hauler: Cargo away - I'm out of here! *Hauler: Ditching cargo for evasive maneuvers. Haulers Jump Out *Hauler: This is Transtar hauler - approaching jump gate now. *Message: All Haulers leaving area. Jumpgate Open *Ally: Jumpgate is open, have a nice day(!) Debriefing Success Cutscene *Valdemar: I headed back to the Imperial capital. I needed time. Time to come up with some kind of plan... Whoa! Why you crazy son of a... Hey, why don't you just get some corneal implants you moron?! Hey you. There's something I want to say to you. *Diva: Which is what? *Valdemar: My- my name is, my name is *Diva: Valdemar, I know. *Valdemar: A-and you? *Diva: Call me Diva. League Intelligence. Don't ask me why but I'm here to help. Success Debriefing Screen Empiret Naval Security contract 58962/J. Contract fulfilled. 13000 CR deposited in your accounts on behalf of the Haulers' Federation. Your Bounties have also been paid. Reward: 13000 CR Bonus: x CR Cargo Safe: x Bounty: x CR Kills: x Total Payment: x CR Rewards *10000 CR (Complete Mission) *200 CR per destroyed Pirate Fighter, Interceptor, or Raider (Complete Mission) *1000 CR for destroying the Pirate Galleon (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions